Just Tell Me You Love Me
by Xianthra17
Summary: A short songfic... Just a random drabble that I need to release from my heart and brain... UchihaCest...


**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own Naruto

A don't own the song either

**Un**-Beta-**ed**... apologies for the mistakes...

* * *

**A/N : **

this popped up out of nowhere....

the radio was playing some oldies...

this song caught me...

and the song-fic was born...

just a random drabble...

**:)**

* * *

**many times, i wished you were here  
through the velvet shadows of my dreams**

Itachi was silently gazing out of the window.

Reminiscing his past like he usually does every night.

He can't help himself from sighing.

He was feeling really down lately.

His heart and mind were in a limbo.

Itachi was by far perfect... the so-called 'Prodigy' of their clan.

He had a lot of peaple looking up to him, idolizing him...

but his favorite fan was his otouto, Sasuke...

**many times, i wished you were near  
through the darkness as it came but it seems  
that you, you never said what i needed to hear**

Itachi fell in love...

Truly, Madly and Deeply in love...

With none other than Sasuke...

He would spend his nights staring at Sasuke,

for his brother slept with him...

They shared the same room

and Itachi had all the liberty in the world

to fill his eyes with his brother's beauty...

They shared the same room for years...

until that fated day happened....

**just tell me you love me  
whisper words i so long to hear**

"Nii-san?" Sasuke said, his voice registered shock.

Itachi released the now-awakened child.

He just kissed the lips that haunted him so for years...

Sasuke stared at Itachi, his dark eyes burning with confusion...

"Sasuke..." Itachi softly said.

He reached for Sasuke but the young one moved back...

"Sasuke..." he called, trying to calm his baby brother...

"Nii-san... why?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi sighed...

**let this time not be borrowed  
let it be ours to share**

"Sasuke... it's difficult..." Itachi murmured.

Sasuke sat at the corner, resting his chin on his knees.

He looked like he was scared.

He looked like he was about to cry.

Itachi wanted to hug him...

To let him know he was there...

To let tell him that he loved him...

And that the he meant more than the world to him...

**if you tell me you love me  
it will lead the way to your heart **

Sasuke stared on the floor...

The heat of Itachi's lips still stung...

His young mind can't comprehend what was happening...

He may be smart, but this case was different...

Brothers should never kiss that way...

Why did Itachi kiss him?

What did he mean by doing that?

"Sasuke..." Itachi called out...

"Leave me... Itachi..." Sasuke's cold voice snapped.

**through the mereness of silence  
you love me**

Itachi stood and left the room...

His heart was heavy...

Each step away was like stab through his heart...

He wanted to confess...

But his otouto was too young...

Too young to comprehend...

He will have to wait...

For the right moment to come...

Maybe Sasuke would learn to love him someday...

**quietly i've waited for the memory  
born of our first kiss**

Years passed...

Itachi could still feel Sasuke's lips...

He could still smell his otouto's scent...

He was still in love with him...

Still addicted to his outouto...

He could still hear him laugh...

Sometimes he had to wake himself up...

He was living in with a memory...

The only memory he would like to have for lall eternity...

**patiently, ive waited  
for the moment you will take me to world  
that i ive never seen that world before**

Itachi watched over Sasuke...

Over the shadows...

Still hoping to be able to tell him...

How much he still means to him till now...

Itachi knew Sasuke despised him...

But if only he would listen...

Maybe he would understand...

And maybe he would look at him

Under a different light...

**just tell me you love me  
whisper words i so long to hear**

If only Sasuke would listen...

If only he would try to comprehend...

**let this time not be borrowed  
let it be ours to share**

They have their whole lifetime to share...

Nothing will come between them...

**if you tell me you love me  
it will lead the way to your heart **

The days would be all spent

In giving love and receiving love...

Everything would be theirs...

Forever...

**through the mereness of silence  
you love me**

If only...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :)**  
**


End file.
